Individuals who have mobility limitations (e.g., individuals in wheelchairs), vision limitations (e.g., blind individuals), and/or auditory limitations (e.g., deaf individuals) may be at risk if they are still a crosswalk when the traffic lights change. This situation may be especially risky for these individuals as they are crossing several lanes with large amounts of traffic. This can be even more dangerous with hybrid vehicles that are difficult to hear when running on battery power at a traffic light.